Era of the Squid Part 2: Trapped In The Null Void
Era of the Squid Part 2 is the twelfth episode of Kyle 10. It was the season finale of season 1. It was published on 31st December 2019. Previously... Kyle had to face a tough challenge when he battled Vilgax the Conqueror, who demanded the Ultimatrix. The battle was taken to Vilgax's ship, but both rivals ended up being sent to the Null Void... Plot￼ Amelia looked up at the sky where Kyle and Vilgax had disappeared to. What was happening? Where had Vilgax come from? Was Kyle gonna make it out alive? The questions filled her mind and she grew worried for her friend. Amelia: Kyle... ... Vilgax and Atomix landed on a large chunk of rock floating around in an endless dimension. All that could be seen for miles was debris hovering around. Atomix got up and scratched the back of his head. He took a look around. Atomix: Where are we? Vilgax: We are in the Null Void, a dimensional prison home to savage beasts and the toughest criminals. Atomix: What savage beasts? As he said this, a grey flying creature with tentacles instead of legs and a teeth-filled mouth flew up to him from behind. Atomix paused for a minute. Atomix: There's one right behind me, isn't there? As he said this the creature howled and barged into him. He was knocked across the rock, and it flew towards Vilgax, growling. He used his strong arms to hold its mighty jaws open and threw it into another rock. Atomix: Cool. You're quite strong. Vilgax: Thank-wait, don't trick me into not hating you! Atomix: Calm down, it was just a compliment. Vilgax: Compliment this! Vilgax punches Atomix in the chin and knocks him back a bit. Atomix flew towards him like Superman and knocked him off the rock with a nuclear punch. He timed out and watched Vilgax land on another watch. Kyle: How am I gonna get outta here? Vilgax: You fool! There is no way out! Vilgax grabbed a rock the size of a bear and threw it at Kyle. He dodged but the force of it hitting the rock he was on causes him to fall off into the endless abyss below. Kyle: Agh! Help me! Vilgax watches Kyle fall and does nothing, but a null guardian appears, swooping in and catching him by surprise. It knocked him off the rock and he went tumbling down after Kyle. Vilgax: Damn it, dumb creature! Kyle saw a null guardian flying below him and landed on its back. It screeched and went flying in circles, them crashed into another rock. Kyle jumped onto the rock and Vilgax continued falling. Kyle: I hope I don't see him for a while. I wonder if squid-face was right-is there no way out? ???: Yes there is. Kyle turned and saw a hooded figure. Hooded figure: Follow me. Kyle didn't trust the figure, but knew it was his best lead and followed him. He was surprised when he saw what looked like a small 2-man spacecraft. Hooded figure: She's a beauty, ain't she. Kyle: She? Hooded figure: The ship. Come with me. Kyle: Hold it. First tell me who you are. The figure took off his hood, revealing a face with spines on his cheeks and above his eyebrows. Pierce: My name is Pierce Wheels, and i'm a plumber's helper. Kyle: A what helper? Pierce: Think of them as intergalactic policemen. Kyle: Oh, that's pretty cool. They climbed aboard the craft and Pierce took them to a cave on an enormous rock. They landed inside and Kyle was even more shocked than before. It was like something out of a science fiction film: an enormous white hall with strange alien technology against the walls. Aliens themselves wandered around the room. There were more spaceships, some taking off and some landing. A red, four-armed humanoid with four eyes approached them. Pierce: Kyle, meet Manny Armstrong, one of our lead warriors. Manny: Nice to meet ya. So, you're the weilder of the Ultimatrix? You seem pretty puny to me. Kyle: Puny? I'll show you who's puny! Kyle pressed down Humungousaur's hologram on the Ultimatrix and transformed into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: Was going for Humungousaur but this'll do. Cannonbolt rolled into Manny, but was punched with two arms and sent rocketing into Pierce's ship. Pierce: My ride! Guys, stop fighting. Manny didn't listen and jumped up, slamming one fist into Cannonbolt's stomach. Cannonbolt: Dude, do you know what I had for lunch today? Cannonbolt rolled into Manny and knocked him off the ship and on top of Pierce. Pierce: Hey, get off me. Manny: Sorry! Cannonbolt jumped up (in ball form) and attempted to fall straight on top of Manny, but he timed out and landed on Manny's chest. Kyle: Bad timing. Manny: Let's just say we're even. Kyle: Agreed. After they climbed off Pierce he took them to a room. Pierce: Kyle, the reason I brought you here is to find the Anti-Void Projector. If you find it, we can all return home. Kyle: Wait...you're all from my world. Pierce: Most of us here, yes. It's located in a cave near here, but it is guarded by orc beasts, havoc beasts, null guardians detrovites... it's a death trap. But with your Ultimatrix we could actually retrieve it. Manny: And then we could get home. Kyle: That's great! Let's go! Pierce: Yeah, but first we need supplies. A lot of the Plumber's helpers grabbed blasters, weapons and suits. Then everybody climbed into ships. Pierce and Manny got in Pierce's ship. Kyle turned into Big Chill. They all set off, Pierce giving the lead. In about 10 minutes they arrived at a cave but three null guardians were already in their way. Pierce: Kyle, have you got these guys? Big Chill: Sure thing, Pierce! Big Chill lured the null guardians away from the group and glided into a rock, going intangible to pass through it. The null guardians, obviously not being intangible, slammed straight into it. Big Chill rejoined the group, who had landed in the cave and climbed out of their ships. Pierce: Come on, everyone. This way! Everybody ran through the tunnel, but someone sped ahead of the others. Big Chill landed next to Pierce and reverted. Kyle: Who's that? Pierce: That's my sister, Helen. Helen: Pierce, a little help here! A group of little red pot-bellied goblins and large blue four-armed creatures with horns had ambushed Helen. Pierce extended a quill on his arm and (too Kyle's disgust) snapped it off, holding it like a staff. Manny wrestled one of the four-armed creatures before slamming it into the wall. Helen sped around some of the goblins, creating a tornado that sent them flying in all directions. Pierce hit some of the goblins before one of the larger multi-limbed creatures got him in a headlock. A large yellow creature with jackhammer arms freed him. Pierce: Thanks, Andreas. Andreas: No problem, Pierce. To make matters worse, some null guardians joined the party. Kyle looked at the Ultimatrix and activated it, transforming into Slapback. He threw a goblin and it knocked a null guardian to the ground. He then got hit on the back by another creature, thus causing him to duplicate. Slapback 1: Alright! Slapback 2: The more the merrier! The two Slapbacks each headbutt a goblin, then slammed each other's backs, duplicating again. Slapback 3: Let's show these guys who's boss! With the four Slapbacks helping the battle became much easier and soon there was a pile of monsters on the floor. Pierce: Excellent job, everyone! We're almost there! Three enormous brutes stepped before them. They had orange skin and muscular builds. One of the Slapback clones gulped. Pierce: Let us past, Detrovites! Detrovite 1: Never! The Detrovites charged. So did the Plumber's Helpers. The four Slapbacks took on the first Detrovite. Detrovite 1: I'll beat you little punks no problem! Slapback 1: Are you sure about that! Slapback 1 dodged a blow, then ran up his arm and kicked his face. Slapback 2 and 3 pushed him and he tripped over Slapback 4, making him fall over. The clones grabbed the Detrovite and threw him across the cavern. Manny threw Helen and she kicked a Detrovite in the face. Pierce jabbed it's ribs with his staff and made him back into Andreas, who delivered a powerful punch that sent him flying. Some plumber's helpers defeated the last Detrovite. Pierce ran deeper into the cavern and picked up a device on the floor that looked like a black null void projector. Pierce: Yes! We did it! Everyone: we're going home! ???: Not if I have anything to say about it! Vilgax strode into the cavern and knocked some plumber's helpers aside. Pierce: You...you're Vilgax the Conqueror! Vilgax: Yes. Indeed I am. Now hand it over! Pierce: Never! Pierce dived through Vilgax's legs and ran. Everyone followed his lead, except the Slapbacks. Slapback 1: Pierce, send everyone home! Slapback 4: We'll hold him off! Pierce: But...but... Slapbacks: GO!!! Pierce nodded and activated the Anti-Void Projector, opening a portal to earth. The plumber's helpers climbed through. Vilgax: Mere Ekoplektons cannot beat me. Slapback 3: Echo what? Vilgax didn't answer. He slammed Slapback 2 into the ground, but this caused him to duplicate further. The Slapbacks all piled on Vilgax, but he was strong enough to escape and threw them all into the wall with one movement. Slapback 1: It's time to...(grunt) Slapback 5: ...go ultimate! The Slapbacks became one, then evolved into Ultimate Slapback. He had the same shape as Slapback, but his suit was now red (instead of blue), black (instead of white) and purple (instead of black) and his helmet came with a metal white visor that covered his face. His hands were covered with robotic white gloves. Ult. Slapback: Ultimate Slapback! Ultimate Slapback duplicated, even without being hit on the back, and they were all the same height. He became ten clones and they all advanced on Vilgax. Vilgax: You don't scare me. Ult. Slapback 1: Maybe not yet. The Slapback clones all aimed their fists and shot them at Vilgax. Ult. Slapback: Rocket Punch! The rocket fists all hit Vilgax at once, creating an explosion. However, he charged out of the smoke and rammed into two Slapbacks. He reverted into regular Slapback, then into Kyle. Kyle: Ow. Vilgax: I may not get to destroy your planet, but at least I can claim my Ultimatrix! Suddenly a quill was thrown like a javelin, poking Vilgax in the eye. He let go of Kyle and screamed in pain. Kyle: Pierce? Pierce: Kyle, go home now! Kyle: But what about you? Pierce: Don't worry about me. Earth needs a hero like you. Just take care of Helen for me, will you? Kyle wanted to protest, but did as his friend wished and darted towards the portal. Vilgax saw him. Vilgax: Noooo! Kyle leapt through the portal and it closed. Pierce smiled. Pierce: Good luck. ... When Kyle came out of the portal, it closed. He landed on the street where he had arrived, with Amelia looking at him, mouth wide open in shock. Kyle: Um...hi, Amelia. Amelia ran towards her friend and hugged him. Amelia: I was worried about you. What happened? Kyle: I'll explain later. Kyle broke from the hood and turned, seeing Manny, Helen and Andreas. Kyle: Where are the others? Manny: They all had places to go and people to see. What about Pierce? Kyle: He made a brave sacrifice. Helen: My brother... sacrificed himself? Helen started to well up slightly, so Kyle put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Kyle: Your brother's last wish was for me to look after you. I don't have much of a place to stay so, you won't have much of a home. Amelia: She will. And so will you. Kyle: What do you mean? Amelia: Well, my parents are moving house soon, and it has a spare room where you two can stay. Kyle: Really? That's awesome! Helen: Is it really okay? Amelia: They'll already have 10 aliens living there. One more won't make a difference. Helen: Thank you. Kyle: What about you guys? Manny: Nah, I'll be travelling the world and doing stuff. No point in hanging around here. Andreas: Yeah, and Andreas have friends on Earth. Andreas will stay with them. Kyle: Well, it's been good to meet you guys. A tear formed in Andreas's eye and he grabbed Manny, Helen, Kyle and Amelia in a hug. Andreas: Group hug. Kyle looked at Amelia and grinned. Kyle: Isn't life sweet? Major Events *Pierce Wheels, Helen Wheels, Manny Armstrong, Andreas and the Null Void Creatures make their debuts. *Ultimate Slapback makes his debut. *Pierce sacrifices himself to save Kyle. *Vilgax is trapped in the Null Void. *Helen becomes a main protagonist. Characters *Amelia Cliff *Kyle Upton *Pierce Wheels (first appearance) *Manny Armstrong (first appearance) *Helen Wheels (first appearance) *Andreas (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax *Null Void Creatures (first appearance) Aliens Used *Atomix *Cannonbolt (intended alien was Humungousaur) *Big Chill *Slapback (x2) *Ultimate Slapback (first appearance) Trivia *This is the final episode of season 1. *It is unknown whether Pierce survived. *There is a deleted scene where Kyle battled an orc beast as Humungousaur. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales